The Lone Dragon Slayer
by Devil Dog 1993
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday soon and Natsu wants to do something special for her so he takes a job alone that pays very well. His mission is to find a rouge mage dead or alive. What will happen to him in this adventure will this be another simple job or will it end in tragedy. This is my third FT story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys this is a oneshot I wrote a while ago, and never really did anything with it. So I hope you guys enjoy it and have a nice day.

The Lone Dragon Slayer

Natsu was walking down a small road leading into a gigantic forest that was supposed to be filled with demons, monsters, and rogue mages. "Shit this is gonna be a pain in the ass!" he shouted as he made his way through the dense brush. He was alone, Lucy was busy at home working on her novel, Happy went fishing with Gray, and Erza went on a S Class mission on her own. "I hope I get done with this quickly, DAMN IT! Why can't I just burn this whole forest down and find him." Natsu was getting really agitated as he cut the brunches with a machete slowly making his way inside the forest.

His job was to find Straeger Shinutaro a rogue mage who was a part of the Southern Raiders guild. He betrayed his nakama by killing their guild master and accepting assassination jobs from people. He was supposed to be strong, a God Slayer. The reward was supposed to be 7.000,000J and Natsu was planning on buying Lucy a birthday present. Only three days left until her birthday so he had to detain Shinutaro quickly and actually think about a good gift to give her. "Hmmmm. What do girls like? Oh I know I could get her some breath mints. DAMN IT, why are girls so strange. Especially Lucy she's a weirdo." Natsu thought to himself.

Back in the guild Gray and Happy had just returned after catching no fishes. "Damn you Gray" Happy said as they walked in. "What? It's not my fault we suck at finishing." "Yes it is! You kept on freezing the water you idiot." Happy didn't sound too happy (A/N XD get it...oh never mind). "Hey guys, no luck today?" a voice behind Happy and Gray asked. As they turned around they saw Lucy sitting down eating lunch with Mira. "No, Happy sucks at fishing" Gray said bluntly. "Screw you. It's your fault." Happy was beginning so cry. "Okay sorry it's my fault." "What's your fault Gray?"someone asked from the doorway. It was Erza, "Wait you're back already?" Lucy asked surprised since Erza had left in the morning. "Yeah that giant monster stood no chance" Erza said proudly. "Then what happened to it?" Happy asked kind of confused, "Well, I ate it. There was no point in wasting good meat" Happy was sorry he asked. "So how about we go for a job?" Erza said looking at the group, "wait where is Natsu?" Lucy asked.

As Natsu kept on moving through the forest he noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a weird pattern of leafs between two gigantic trees about five feet in front of Natsu. He picked up a rock roughly about the size of his hand and threw it. It landed right on the middle of the leaf pile and quickly two giant tree stomps came out from over head and collided with each other. It was a trap, not the best but it meant he had to keep his guard. Natsu didn't know whether that was Shinutaro's trap or someone else had laid that trap there. Either way he had to be careful, Shinutaro was no push over.

Two hours had passed and Natsu was getting seriously pissed. "Shinutaro! Come out and face me!" "Well, who might you be?" A chilling voice behind him asked in a sinister manner. Natsu instantly knew who it was. "Natsu, Salamander Natsu from Fairy Tail." "Fairy Tail? What's a guild simpleton like you doing out here?" The voice of Shinutaro got closer and closer towards the dragon slayer. "I'm here to for you, so prepare yourself. Asshole." "Fine" Shinutaro said as a bright light appeared in front of the Salamander. It was too bright so he quickly covered his eyes. As the light died down, Natsu saw a man standing a couple of feet away. "Well then come and get me." Shinutaro said with a grind on his face. "Nice to meet you Natsu-san, my name is Straeger Shinutaro, the Darkness God Slayer. Now let's spit some rhymes." "Wait what?" "Yeah, my name's Shinutaro you know..." He was interrupted by Natsu punching him in the face. "Fuck! Take a joke for fucks sake." "I'm not here to mess around."

Lucy sighed as she read a book while sitting at the Fairy Tail bar. "Where is that idiot!" Gray shouted because of his boredom. "Well he went on a job alone according to Mira so I guess he'll be back soon." Erza said as she ate her favorite Strawberry cake. "By the way Mira what Job did he go on? Because knowing Natsu I'm sure he didn't go on a babysitting job." Gray asked Mira as she cleaned the dirty cups on the counter. "If I remember correctly he went on the mage hunt." "Mage hunt?" Lucy asked confused. "Yeah apparently there is a dangerous mage who betrayed his guild and killed his Master. So the job was to capture him alive or dead." "EH!" everyone said in unison. "And you let him go by himself!" Erza started to sound a bit nervous. "Well he's not a child and he's really strong so why not? I'm sure he'll be just fine without you guys."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu quickly released the fire from his mouth and hit Shinutaro right on the torso but it seemed to have no effect. "Really? That's it? I was expecting more from the famous Salamander." Shinutaro seemed like he was about to burst into laughter but instead his eyes turned pitch black. "Darkness God's Bellow!" A black beam suddenly came out of Shinutaro's mouth and Natsu just barely dodged it by diving behind a tree. The beam quickly took out all the trees it touched, it left a straight path of destroyed trees that looked like it never ended. "Holy Shit! What hell was that?" Natsu couldn't believe his eyes one roar and a whole section of the forest was gone. The sun had finally set, and visibility dropped. Bow it was going to be hard seeing Shinutaro's attacks especially since his attacks were all dark. '_Wait a minute if he's a Darkness God Slayer then what does he eat_?' Natsu thought to himself. "Time to eat." Once Natsu heard these three words he was in shock. "No way. You can eat the dark itself? That's No FAIR!" "All's fair in love and war." Shinutaro said as he continued to eat the darkness. "Wait how does that make any sense?" Natsu pondered to himself.

End of Part One.

A/N Okay guys this is the end of the first part of the one shot. I decided to split it into two parts because I want to fix the ending. Hope you guys enjoyed part 1, part 2 will be up in the next few days. Leave your love filled comments or your hateful comments, I hope you guys have an awesome day or night IDK when you guys will read this. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay guys this is the second and last part to the story, hope you enjoy it and remember to leave your feedback, whether it's good or bad. Remember I want to get better so I openly welcome critiques. Also I decided to make it more parts so you guys get more than I actually planned to make. Yeah I know I'm awesome. You're welcome.

The Lone Dragon Slayer

Part Two

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The punch was quickly caught by Shinutaro and he connects with a knee right on Natsu's ribs. "Is that all you have? I honestly thought the person who defeated Zancrow would be much stronger. But now I know you're trash." "Fuck you, Fire Dragon's Elbow, Talons, and Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" The elbow landed right on Shinutaro's temple causing him to stumble. Quickly followed by the Talons, this caused Shinutaro to move five feet back and then what Natsu thought was the finishing blow hit Shinutaro's torso. "Finally it's over" Natsu sighed and he felt kind of tired. "Hahahahahahahahaha, really, really, REALLY! You have seriously pissed me off DRAGON SLAYER!" Natsu began to tremble as he looked at his hands that he couldn't even control his legs. It was clear he was scared and wanted to run but he couldn't. "Am I really this afraid? Move, MOVE YOU DAMN LEGS!"

"Where is Natsu, Mira?" Erza said in a serious and kind of scary voice. "He told me not..." She was interrupted by an evil glare from not only Erza but Lucy too. "Ok, he's in the Forbidden Forest of the West. You can find him there." "Ok guys let's head out and find that loser." Gray said. "Hey Gray don't tell me you miss Natsu?" Happy said trying to mess with Gray. "Of course not, but I obviously don't want that dumbass to die." '_Die?_' Lucy thought to herself, '_Natsu could die, no that's impossible. He would never leave me_' It was clear that the blond celestial wizard was feeling kind of anxious. She had no idea why she was so anxious, it was so obvious you could see it in her face. "Lucy you okay?" A small voice beside her asked. "Yeah Happy I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about Natsu." "You liiiiike him" Happy said in a teasing voice. "No I don't! You stupid cat." '_Wait a minute I don't or I do. Damn it now Happy got me all confused. My feelings can't waiver, especially now._' "Lucy, Happy let's head out." Gray said as Erza and him walked out the door. "Let's go find Natsu Happy." "Yeah let's go Lucy."

"Darkness God's Fury!" A barrage of punching quickly landed on Natsu's face pushing him back into a tree. '_Shit this guy is strong. Too strong._' Natsu thought to himself. He was too weak and couldn't fight back. 'Shit I have to run away, I have to.' "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Too easy" Shinutaro quickly dodged the attack like if it was nothing. "Come on you're really starting to piss me off right now. That dumb guild master was harder to fight than you. And you should already know what I did to him." A grin appeared on his face and a look of satisfaction. "And don't even get me started with those girls from the guild. They were the best I've ever had and I really enjoyed killing them. Hahahahaha!" "You killed your own nakama. Your own friends who trusted you?" "Friend's don't make me laugh they were just people who I toyed with. It was fun. Hahahaha." Natsu was enraged, he could hold his emotions back anymore. "I'm gonna kill you." He said in a very low voice. "What was that Salamander? Sorry I was too busy laughing. "I said I'm GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" "This is gonna be fun. COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

They both quickly engaged in punching each other as quickly as they could. They both grabbed each others shirt and kept on hammering away. "Fuck you!" Natsu scream while punching and getting punched. "No fuck you!" They quickly separated and both went for breath attacks. "Fire Dragon's" "Darkness God's" "ROAR!" BELLOW!" Both breath attacks collided, it was a draw no breath attack would move closer. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Natsu's quickly became larger and swallowed up Shinutaro's hitting him at full blast. He broke about 5 trees and landed on a gigantic boulder. "Now that's what I'm talking about. How did you do that?" "Fuck you that's how." "Okay Salamander I will acknowledge you, I can finally go all out." "Bring it on you shady bastard."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Gray exclaimed as he stretched out his arms. "Shut up Gray." Erza said as the group kept on walking. "Why should I? I'm bored and my legs are tired. When are we going to get there?" "Well the Forbidden Forest is about 4 hours from the guild so the one in the west should be about 6 hours away." '_6 hours do we even have six hours?_' Lucy thought to herself as she looked up at the night sky. She wanted to see Natsu as soon as possible. "Damn it it hasn't even been 30 minutes and my wings are tired." Happy said as he landed and started walking. "Well that's because you screwed around too much when we went fishing Happy." Gray said as he started getting irritated. "No it's because you bothered me too much Gray." "What was that Happy you wanna fight?" "Maybe I do wanna fight Gray." Happy said as they face off. "Shut up and stop screwing around you two." "AYE SIR" they said in unison. If anyone would stop a fight it was Erza.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" The barrage of fire punches all connected but did little to no damage. "Well then how about Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!, Claw!, Wing Attack!, and Fire Dragon's ROAR!" Shinutaro ate all of those attacks and was sent flying into the giant boulder again breaking it into thousands of little pieces. "I won...Yes I WON! YES!" Natsu victory roar was heard throughout the entire forest. "That was a good combo you just did. I'll give you that one." Shinutaro said as he got up and pat him stomach. "You got me good. I've never been hit so hard in my entire life. Hahahaha this is so interesting. I want more. I WANT MORE HAHAHA!" "What the hell are you? You monster!" Natsu said in disbelief, he thought he won but it was clear he needed more if he wanted to defeat Shinutaro. "Well it's time to eat." Shinutaro said as he began munching on the darkness. '_Fuck, I'm screwed. I'm so screwed_' Natsu thought to himself as panic quickly began to set in. "That was delicious. Now shall we continue our battle. Darkness God's PUNCH!" A right hook landed right in Natsu's cheek. "Now, Darkness God's Kick and BELLOW! "GAHHH!"

Natsu was hit and it was clear that he was hurt badly. "Come on Salamander don't tell me that's all you have? Let's have a little more fun." "AH my arm, FUCK YOU" "Hurt Salamander? Well I guess I should kill you now. I have an idea once I finish you I will go to the Fairy Tail Guild." "What did you say you bastard!" "And when I'm there I should seduce that Titania chick and that other hot one I don't know her name but she has blond hair. I saw her on that magazine." "Stay away from them or I'll kill you." "Oh angry are we? Maybe I'll have them both at the same time. They look perfect and tight if you know what I mean. Hahahaha" "Fuck you" Natsu said as he got up. "Oh so you still got more in ya?" "Dragon or God" "What Salamander?" "I said Dragon or God who's gonna brake first?" "Interesting offer but it looks like it's gonna be you. Hahahahaha" "Shut up you laugh too much." "Well I'll make this fast. I got a date with two hot mamas after I'm done with you." "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode," Natsu said as he was covered not only in fire but also lightning. "What the hell!" Shinutaro was in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "All that pain you just caused me I'll return it 100 fold!"

END of Part 2

To be continued

A/N Thank you for reading people. I have some military duty on Monday and Tuesday so no new chapter till Wednesday. Sucks to be you. Please leave some feedback and I'll see you guys soon. And have a nice day/night whatever the fuck time it is there XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay guys this is the third part of the story, hope you enjoy

The Lone Dragon Slayer

Part 3

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode," Natsu said as he was covered not only in fire but also lightning. "What the hell!" Shinutaro was in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "All that pain you just caused me I'll return it 100 fold!" "Hahahahahaha! I knew it you are something else Dragon Slayer. Let's do this." Shinutaro's eyes suddenly became black again and he suddenly disappeared. "What the hell? Where are you coward come out and fight me now!" "I'm right here, Natsu-san." A voice right behind Natsu said. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist! What the hell!" His attack completely missed. "Seriously you missed that badly? Over here." The same voice appeared but this time he was to Natsu's right side, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Claw! Shit not again!" "Darkness God's Hyper Fang!" "GAHHH! MY LEG!" "Really Salamander where is the pain I caused you? I thought you were gonna return it 100 fold? Hahaha." "Damn it hasn't anyone ever told you to shut the fuck up!" "Shall we continue?"

"Okay I'm not walking anymore! It's been 2 hours since we left the guild! Let's hire a carriage to drop us off we'll be there in 1 hour." Gray had enough and it was clear. "Fine." Erza said finally giving up "There's a town 5 minutes from here we can get a carriage there." "That's a great idea Lucy but remember we barely have any money. Who is gonna pay for it?" Happy had a point there. The group didn't have much money and the only one with a decent amount of money was Lucy. But it was her rent money she was saving from the last job she and Natsu did. "Okay then guys I will pay for the carriage myself with my rent money." "Wait Lucy when is your rent do?" Erza asked with a concerned look on her face. "It's do the day after my birthday." "Well tell Natsu he owes you rent money when we find him." Gray said jokingly. '_But is he alright_?' Lucy asked herself.

Engulfed in flames and lightning Natsu was up again and facing off with his biggest opponent yet. "Well Straeger Shinutaro, I will say this. You are the strongest opponent I've ever fought and you are stronger than me. But if you do defeat and kill me. You will fuck with the strongest guild in Fiore and I am sorry for what will happen to you. But I am pretty confident I can beat you." "That was great." Shinutaro said as he clapped. "That little monologue was beautiful, I'm sure your nakama will miss you once I fucking kill you and don't worry like I said I'll comfort Titania and that blond chick for your sake." "I'll stop you here Straeger. And I will never let you come near Erza and Lucy." "Lucy so that's the name of that chick. Don't worry I'll be good to her but I will make her scream and she will enjo..." "Shut the fuck UP!" Natsu screamed as he punched Shinutaro in the face. "Don't talk about the people I love like that. You know what. Screw the job this is personal now." "This became personal the second you came looking for me Salamander."

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!" "Darkness God's Devastating Fist!" Both God and Dragon clashed fist one more time. It was impossible to stop this fight now and it's clear that both were fighting to till their deaths. "Give up Salamander. You're not strong enough." "You're never going to stop me. Remember this can only end one way." Natsu said as he smiled at his opponent. "GOD OR DRAGON. WHO WILL BRAKE FIRST!" Both shouted at the same time. Five minutes passed as both kept on throwing punches. Suddenly Natsu's lightning disappears leaving him stunned. "Wait a minute what the hell?" A right hook lands on Natsu's stomach and completely takes him out. "Finally. It seems your out of juice there. I can finally finish you. GOD MODE." "God Mode?" Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. Shinutaro's face went completely black and his head started growing out horns. Out of his back two gigantic wings came out, his teeth grew into K-9s, and his fingers extended and he grew enormous claws. "Finally at the peak of Darkness. I have finally turned into a God." "No way you're not a god. You're a fucking demon."

End of Part 3

To be continued

A/N Okay guys sorry for the really short chapter but I was really busy the last couple of days with work and reserves so this is all I got done. I promised there was going to be a new chapter today so here you go. I'll try writing a longer next chapter. It'll be up within the next two days so look forward to it. Peace out.


End file.
